


When the rain comes

by TheBestCatThereWillEverBe



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 08:11:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestCatThereWillEverBe/pseuds/TheBestCatThereWillEverBe
Summary: I couldn't shake this feeling, I had to put it into words or in the very least try. Should you read it and feel a fraction of the profoundness I felt then I have succeeded.





	When the rain comes

My breathing is calm my eyes tired; yet my heart still races, excited, nervous I cannot tell. It has been too long since it has worked, earned. The changing of the seasons always stirs something within. A yearning that pulls at my heart, to go, to leave what I am and be other. Rain, wind, the soft pattering, and the cool air affects me so. I cannot remain still, I cannot stop my thoughts from running circles around me. They race about yet i cannot catch them know them. The profoundness with which the grey skies blanket the world, not dreary like the skies of winter, grey and bleak. They’re charged and full of something unseen. I can hardly remain in my own body. How may I transcribe the feeling? My heart swells out of its cage my mind sheds all concerns the smell of rain fills my nose yet none has fallen. Goosebumps prickle my arms yet I do not shy away from this cold I lean into it. Into the feeling of it, embrace it as though a lover lost. I breathe each breath with desperation for more, I fill my lungs and gasp to steal just a little more. Fresh, sharp, electrified, my very cells cannot help but lean further into it. Work beckons, yet the feeling lingers, my heart pulls towards an unknown, I walk slow from work to my car, I savor the feeling like candy I've stolen, desperate to make it last. The still quiet of my car as I drive home, windows down despite the rain I wish I could bottle this feeling this moment so that I might cherish it once more. I long so deeply for those times when all wants and needs are set aside by the splendor of the now. The vastness of the world swallows me whole and I desire so to know it more, how may I prolong this? I am not sad, my heart is too fervent in its want for such a simple emotion, I have nothing to be excited for, nor happy, yet for a few moments my melancholy is changed and I cannot know what lies around the corner yet I sense its ceaseless pull, mischievous, unknown, how may I know you how may I stay with you this feeling-

It lingers, in the way I carry myself, in the way I talk, in the way my heart sighs; it lingers.

Then it is gone, and as a papercut which once bothered me so heals without my notice I cannot recall when I stopped feeling it, when my heart ceased its yearning for that unknown beyond. I am tired, should I mourn it? The passing of this feeling? Or should I try to capture it, that I may relive it as I so desire? Or is this stirring of emotion that welled within merely passing by, that I may only hope to know it once more?


End file.
